The Wild Child
by headcannonfire
Summary: When Lucy Weasley comes to town you can guarantee she is sure to stir up some serious trouble.
1. Lucy Comes to Town

The flying Ford Anglia came to a shuddering stop outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Its doors opened and out stood two men and one teenage girl. All Weasleys.

"Every time!" said a bemused Arthur Weasley "It's fun every time, isn't it Percy?" Percy readjusted his clothes and tried to flatten his flaming red hair that had flown up in the journey.

"Always" he grimaced, opening the back of the car and taking out the suitcases that filled it almost to the brim. "You know you could help me with this Lucy!" His daughter, quite possibly the only non-red head in the Weasley family, made no move to help.

"Lucy Catherine Weasley!" shouted Percy. "You are in no position to be indignant, young lady. Now help!" Lucy stared at her father, took a suitcase and walked towards the castle.

"Percy there's no need to be so hard on her" sighed Arthur.

"Father... Dad, you went with me to Beauxbatons. You saw what she did!" said Percy, giving his father two of Lucy's suitcases while he juggled three more. "What she could possibly need all these clothes for I have no idea"

They found Lucy standing, scorn evident on her face, next to Headmistress McGonagall at the castle's front doors.

"Mr Weasley. Percy. A pleasure to see you both. Its been too long, I'm ashamed to say" she greeted, shaking both men's hands.

"Minerva, please call me Arthur, and yes it has been to long" said Arthur cheerfully. Percy was more serious.

"Thank you for taking Lucy so late into the term. I know this must be an inconvenience" he said, glaring at his daughter, who was busily tapping away on her mobile phone.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but modern technology such as your mobile phone will not work on school premises" McGonagall said sternly. Lucy rolled her eyes, sighed loudly and walked into the school.

"I'm sorry about her, Headmistress" said Percy. "She's been in a foul mood since we left"

"Yes. She's going for the cold shoulder treatment today" Arthur piped in helpfully. McGonagall nodded thoughtfully.

"Don't worry Percy, we'll straighten her out" she said. "After a few days here she'll realise that we're not as tolerable as our French counterparts" Arthur laughed.

"Too right, Minerva" He looked towards the car longingly. "Do we need to accompany her in? I'm dying to get back in the air again" McGonagall shook her head.

"No you and Percy may leave, I'll take it from here" she said. They all shook hands once again and turned back to the car.

"Goodbye Percy. Goodbye Arthur. We'll make a model student of Lucy yet" McGonagall called. Percy and Arthur just laughed

* * *

><p>Lucy was waiting by the staircase in the castle's entrance hall when McGonagall entered.<p>

"Now, Miss Weasley, I understand that you caused a little trouble at your old school" she said. Lucy grinned.

"Yeah, a little" she laughed. McGonagall shook her head.

"Miss Weasley, our school has faced worse than your paltry tricks" she noted. "But, I must warn you, if you decide to play such tricks at Hogwarts I can assure you that you will face dire consequences"

"I've already been expelled. What worse could happen?" Lucy asked.

"With the amount of magic that this school houses, Miss Weasley, you'd be surprised what could happen to a student doing the wrong thing" McGonagall said gravelly. "Now, if you don't mind, I think it's time we stop this chatter and make our way to my office" and with that, McGonagall was off, barely waiting for Lucy to catch up as they made their way through the maze-like castle. She wasn't sure how she could possibly remember her way around here.

* * *

><p>After more walking than Lucy felt she had done in her whole life, McGonagall stopped in front of a seemingly ordinary gargoyle statue.<p>

"Bumblebee" said McGonagall and the gargoyle moved as a stair case turned towards them. "Come on, Miss Weasley" McGonagall took the steps two at a time and Lucy followed. Waiting at the top was McGonagall's office, a large spacious room littered with books. McGonagall motioned for Lucy to take a seat in one of the armchairs that stood in front of her desk while McGonagall sat in her own.

"Now, Miss Weasley, we must talk about your studies here" said McGonagall. She pulled a file from a draw and scanned it quickly. "It says here you naturally excelled in charms and potions but never really applied yourself to any subjects. Do you enjoy school, Miss Weasley?"

"Not particularly" answered Lucy.

"I expected as much" McGonagall said. "I believe that course-wise Beauxbatons runs the same as us so it shouldn't be that hard for you to fit into our curriculum. But now, the fun part" McGonagall actually smiled as she turned her back towards Lucy to take an old hat from a shelf.

"What is that?" asked Lucy, horrified. She'd never seen anything so old and tattered. Lucy was more than a little worried of what sorts of diseases she could get from it.

"This, Miss Weasley, is our Sorting Hat" McGonagall explained as the creases that Lucy guessed served as its eyes opened. "It will allocate you to a house" McGonagall delicately placed the hat on Lucy's head and almost immediately she heard a whispering voice in her head.

"Ahhh. A Weasley. Generally you all go to Gryfinndor don't you" said the hat. "Where do you want to go, girl?" Lucy sighed

"I don't really care" she said blankly. The Sorting Hat chuckled.

"I see. A casual indifference to others. You're self entitled. A penchant for trickery and deception. Well there's only one choice isn't there?"

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Slytherin!" boomed the hat.


	2. A Weasley in Slytherin?

Lucy was, suitably, stunned. McGonagall took the hat from her head and put it back on its shelf. No one in her family was a Slytherin. She'd heard the stories, of course. With only a few exceptions, Slytherins were evil. They'd cause the last few major British wizarding conflicts and had a penchant for fanaticisms over blood purity.

"Miss Weasley?" said McGonagall, waving a hand in front of Lucy's face. Lucy turned towards the Headmistress.

"I can't be a Slytherin" argued Lucy. "I'm not a pure blood for one. My mother is a muggleborn!" McGonagall put a hand on Lucy's shoulder to reassure her.

"Many Slytherin students are half-bloods, Miss Weasley. The Hat has lifted many of the restrictions it once had" she explained.

"But Slytherins are evil, aren't they?" asked Lucy.

"They aren't 'evil'" noted McGonagall "Often they just make poor decisions and choose the wrong people to follow. Sounds a little like you, doesn't it" Lucy put her head in her hands. "Well, Miss Weasley, I have to make arrangements for your luggage to be delivered to your new dorms but first I better call you a prefect." McGonagall walked towards a portrait on the wall and tapped the frame. A silver haired witch appeared.

"Minerva, what can I do for you?" asked the portrait.

"Dilys, can you get Miss Hawthorne, please?" asked McGonagall "I believe she'd be in her common room now" The portrait nodded and walked out of the shot of her frame. McGonagall turned back to her newest student.

"Miss Hawthorne will be here in a moment or two, Miss Weasley"

* * *

><p>True to McGonagall's word, a few minutes later there was knock on the door to the office.<p>

"Come in, Miss Hawthorne!" called McGonagall. The door opened and in stepped a blonde student that Lucy guessed to be a sixth year.

"Professor, is this the new student you told us about?" asked the blonde.

"Yes" answered McGonagall "Miss Hawthorne this is Miss Weasley" The blonde's eyes widened

"A Weasley! We've never had one of you in our house" she exclaimed. The blonde stepped forward and shook Lucy's hand. "I'm Henrietta Hawthorne, it's a pleasure. I'm sure you'll love it here"

"I'm Lucy" Lucy said through gritted teeth "Are you going to take me to my dorm now?"

"Of course" said Henrietta "Follow me" Much like McGonagall, she sped out the door, leaving Lucy little chance to catch up. Henrietta was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Now, I assume the Headmistress took the long way here, right?" asked Henrietta. Lucy nodded. "I thought as much, there is a shortcut however" Henrietta took the opposite corridor to the one McGonagall had taken and stopped in front of a portrait of an old man dozing.

"Abernathy!" shouted Henrietta, tapping the portrait. The old man woke up.

"Yes! I'm awake! Yes!" said the portrait. His expression softened when he saw Henrietta. "Oh, Miss Hawthorne, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to use the shortcut, Abernathy" she explained

"Password?" asked Abernathy. Henrietta motioned for Lucy to step closer to her.

"Butterscotch" she answered. The portrait swung open, revealing a dark staircase.

"Come on, Weasley, don't be scared" laughed Henrietta as she entered the staircase. Lucy followed her down into the dark. They walked down the steps for a few seconds until they got to the back of a portrait which also opened, revealing the entrance hall.

"There are dozens of shortcuts like that all around the school" Henrietta explained "We Slytherins know them all, of course. We invented most of them"

"Cool" Lucy said under her breath. She was already thinking of what she could use them for. Henrietta lead Lucy down a smaller steps next to the main staircase. This lead to the castle's dungeons.

"This is where we live?" asked Lucy. "I thought the Slytherins were all rich, couldn't they afford something nicer?" Henrietta just laughed.

"Wait until you see our common room, that will change your mind" she said

* * *

><p>Lucy and Henrietta walked through the labyrinth that was the dungeons.<p>

"There's a portrait shortcut for this too. But I'll show it to you later" said Henrietta. They kept walking until they got to a seemingly average portion of wall.

"Parsletongue" said Henrietta and the wall slid open to reveal a small passage. They took the passage and entered the Slytherin common room. It was large, that was for sure. On one wall there was massive windows that gave an underwater view of the lake that Lucy had seen when she'd flown into Hogwarts. The window gave the whole room a green colour. Of course, this wasn't exactly hard with all the green everywhere. There where green carpets, green lounges, green lampshades and green cushions. The thing that struck Lucy most, however, was the large television one on wall.

"McGonagall said that technology didn't work here" Lucy said, dumbfounded. Henrietta smiled.

"Believe me. If a Slytherin wants something, chances are they'll find a way to get it" she explained. "It took a lot of charm work to get that up and running but we got it in the end" Henrietta pulled Lucy away from staring at the television and lead her to a flight of stairs. "I have to study but if you take these stairs and find the door that says '5c' you'll be at your room" Lucy nodded and took the stairs and entered a long corridor. She walked down it until she found the door she was looking for. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. It was time to meet her new room mates.


	3. Meet the Roomates

The first thing that Lucy noticed about her new room was that it was small. There were four bunk beds along the walls and that was pretty much it. Like in the common room, one wall had floor to ceiling window that looked out into the lake. The second thing that Lucy noticed was three girls staring at her. Two seemed to be in the middle of playing cards on the floor and the other was peering at Lucy over a book from one of the top bunks.

"Who are you?" asked one of the girls playing cards, a pale red head.

"I'm Lucy. Your new room mate" said Lucy, arms crossed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Martha Vale" said the red head, cheerfully.

"I'm Selena Thomas" said the dark-skinned girl reading. The final girl, who was tanned and black haired, stared at Lucy, perplexed.

"Lucy. As in Lucy Weasley?" said the girl. "I'm Amelia Green, by the way. Didn't you get expelled from Beauxbatons?" Lucy furrowed her brow.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"I have a cousin there" Amelia explained "Did you really-"

"Yes. I did" Lucy interrupted "Now, can we please not talk about it. I'm rather tired" Lucy looked around and sat down on the only bed that seemed unoccupied.

"So you're a Weasley?" said Selena, who had put down her book and joined her room mates on the floor. "Must be weird being a Slytherin, isn't it?"

"You have no idea" Lucy sighed.

"Actually she does" noted Amelia. "Her dad is Dean Thomas. He was one of Harry Potter's friends in Gryfindor. Her mum wasn't too surprised though"

"Still, what did you get expelled for?" pestered Martha. The night continued on like that, with Lucy getting questioned by her new room mates, until lights out.

Lucy woke up to an alarm charm blaring. Looking around her room she saw that her room mates were already nearly finished dressing. She also noticed a new uniform layed out on her bed.

"Lucy, you should already be ready!" said Martha, who had only just returned to the room. "Breakfasts already almost over and we have Herbology first!" Sleepily, Lucy got up and threw on her uniform. She looked under her bed. Her suitcases had been delivered too. She pulled a hairbrush out and brushed her black hair until it looked presentable. She was about to put on some make up when Selena took her compact mirror from her.

"No make up, Lucy, its not allowed" she said. Lucy was aghast. No make up! Her three room mates pulled her from their room and guided her out of the common room, through the dungeons and into the Great Hall. Quickly she ate a piece of toast before the girls pulled her outside.

"It's freezing!" shouted Lucy. The girls only laughed.

"I guess Scotland isn't as temperate as France is it?" giggled Martha. Lucy followed them until they reached the greenhouses. Hurrying, the girls went inside and sat at their seats. Lucy looked around. Apparently this was a class with Gryffindors. Lucy couldn't think of any of her cousins that were in Gryffindor and the same age. However, just to prove her wrong, her cousin Hugo walked in with a group of friends. He saw and laughed loudly, before sitting down a while in front of her.

When they were all settled, a greying middle-aged teacher walked in. It was Professor Neville Longbottom. He sat at the front and pulled a parchment from his teacher's desk.

"Okay, kids. Roll call!" he said and proceeded to go through the names on his list. He'd just checked off Hugo Weasley when he looked up and out towards his class

"Lucy Weasley!" he exclaimed "I heard you transferred here. Why, I haven't seen you since you were a toddler!" Lucy nodded without much enthusiasm. " remember you used to run around with a stick pretending to be a Auror like your uncles. You'd always run up to someone, hit them with the stick and then shout you were taking them to Azkaban" The whole class laughed. Lucy buried her head in her hands. This was the reason she didn't want to go to Hogwarts.

Too many embarrassing stories.

Of all the classes she had in the first half of the day, Herbology was the thankfully the worst. Lucy hadn't run into any other family members or teachers who wanted to share humorous anecdotes. She had a Charms lesson that only Slytherins attended, lucky for her. Charms, as McGonagall had said in her office, had always come easily for Lucy. She never really studied, that was for sure, but she always got passing marks. Professor Flitwick had taken her aside during the lesson to ask her about all the charms she had already learnt, but that was the most strenuous part of the class

Lucy had noticed a few things about her new room mates too. From the jeers they got from other Slytherins it was obvious they weren't the most popular fifth years. But they were nice. They'd gone out of the way too show her around and hadn't laughed at her in Herbology when Professor Longbottom told his story. Selena was the smart one, that was for sure. From what she'd learnt from the others she was one of the top students in their year. Martha was a little flighty, not the most obvious Slytherin. She was a gossip monger though, while they walked from class to class she told Lucy everything there was to know about every single fifth year they passed. Amelia was the craftiest and knew the most about all the portrait shortcuts. She'd even boasted that she made one once, but it had exploded when she'd forgotten the password. All in all, they were a good group.

Lucy had just sat down in the Great Hall when Martha saw her. They'd been playing the game of 'spot the cousin' with Lucy ever since the end of Herbology.

"Hey, that's Lilly isn't it?" Martha said. "I almost forgot about her" Amelia saw that Lucy had tensed up, her lips pursed.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Lilly isn't exactly my favourite cousin" explained Lucy. Martha nodded.

"Oh, I get that" she agreed. "She's so uptight. She really needs to pull out the wand that's stuck up her-"

"Martha!" gasped Selena. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"No, she's right" she said. "Lilly is just plain weird" Amelia sighed.

"She has good-looking friends, though" she mused. "What I wouldn't give to go on a date with a Scamander"


End file.
